Kampf der Gefühle
by The Real Schaluh
Summary: Es geht um Harry und Draco. Im Moment sieht es zwischen den beiden ziemlich düster aus. Geheimnisse um Harrys Vergangenheit werden gelüftet und es wird noch so einiges passieren. Doch werden es die zwei letztendlich schaffen zusammenzukommen? HPDM? Slash
1. Durch die Nacht

**Durch die Nacht**

_Kann mich wieder nicht ablenken_

_Alles dreht sich nur um dich_

Und wieder einmal, wie so oft, sitze ich hier auf dem Astronomieturm und schau in die Ferne. Kann an nichts anderes mehr denken. Nur an dich denke ich, die ganze Zeit lang. Andere würden mir einen Vogel zeigen, wenn sie wüssten, was ich stundenlang hier oben mache. An dich denken, nur an dich.

_Ich liege hier und zähl die Tage_

_Wie viele noch kommen, ich weiß es nich_

Ich sitze einfach so da, schon seit Tagen lebe ich nur mehr so vor mich hin. Nehme nichts mehr wirklich wahr. Meine Freunde fragen sich schon, was mit mir los ist. Aber ich sag es ihnen nicht. Wieso auch, sie würden es sowieso nicht verstehen können. Seit kurzem ist alles so sinnlos geworden. Hätte ich es dir doch nie gesagt.

_Was hast du mit mir gemacht,_

_Warum tust du mir das an_

_Was soll ich noch ändern_

_Ich komm nur wieder bei dir an_

Ich weiß nicht mehr, was mit mir los ist. Ich kann nur mehr an dich denken. Schon lange geht es mir so. Egal wie oft ich auch versuche mich abzulenken, immer wieder schweifen meine Gedanken zu dir ab. Sie werden von deiner Erscheinung magisch angezogen. Deinen Augen, deinen Lippen, deinen Haaren, einfach von deinem ganzen Wesen. Du bist einfach perfekt. Aber es ist einfach hoffnungslos.

_Ich will weg von hier_

_Doch es scheint egal wohin ich lauf_

_Das mit dir hört nich auf_

_Sag mir wann hört das auf_

Ja, es ist hoffnungslos. Das war es schon, bevor ich diesen Fehler begangen habe. Aber jetzt ist es endgültig vorbei. Nie mehr wird es so sein wie vorher. Falls vorher auch nur die geringste Möglichkeit bestanden hätte, so ist sie jetzt weg. Ich hab alles vermasselt. Wie immer hab ich alles kaputt gemacht. Und das Schlimme ist, ich kann diesmal niemand andrem die Schuld geben, weil ich haargenau weiß, dass ganz allein ich Schuld daran hab.

_Und ich kämpf mich durch die Nacht_

_Hab keine Ahnung was du mit mir machst_

Weiß nicht mehr, was ich machen soll. Ich zerbreche an der Verzweiflung in mir. Weiß nicht mehr ein noch aus. Alles ist so sinnlos geworden.

**Flashback**

_Draco,_

_komm heute bitte um 19 Uhr auf den Nordturm. Es ist wichtig._

Um 19 Uhr, wie abgemacht, begab sich Draco Malfoy, Prinz von Slytherin, zum Nordturm.

Er hatte keine Ahnung, wer den Brief geschrieben hatte und was dieser jemand von ihm wollte, aber neugierig war er ja schon.

Oben angekommen, öffnete er die Luke zum Turm und sah auch schon eine Person, in der untergehenden Sonne und mit dem Rücken zu ihm hin, stehen.

Als Harry Potter das Knarren der Luke hörte, zuckte er erst etwas zusammen. Vielleicht hätte er ihn doch nicht herbestellen sollen. Aber jetzt war es auch schon egal. Wenn er bis hierhin gekommen war, würde er den Rest jetzt auch noch durchziehen.

Langsam drehte er sich um und blickte sogleich in die sturmgrauen Seen von Draco.

„Malfoy, du bist also echt gekommen."

„Was soll die Scheiße, Potter! Was willst du von mir? Willst du mich verarschen, oder wie? Sag, was du willst, damit ich wieder gehen kann!"

Wie immer spielte Malfoy den Unnahbaren, aber eigentlich setzte ihm dieses Treffen mehr zu, als er zugeben würde.

„Ja, also es ist so, _Draco_, äh-", druckste Harry herum.

„Man, komm schon, ich habe nicht ewig Zeit!" Die Tatsache, dass Potter ihn Draco genannt hatte, übersah er gekonnt.

„Äh, ja...also, was ich sagen will, Draco... ich glaub, ich hab mich in dich verliebt."

Wie zur Bestätigung, ging Harry auf Malfoy, der ihn einfach nur entgeistert anstarrte, zu, zog ihn zu sich ran und legte seine Lippen auf die Dracos.

Ein warmes, unbeschreibliches Gefühl durchströmte die beiden und sie waren überwältigt von dem Gefühl.

Doch urplötzlich stieß Draco Harry von sich und verpasste ihm eine schallende Ohrfeige.

„Sag mal, _Potter_, spinnst du, geht's dir noch gut? Lass gefälligst deine Finger von mir."

Er sprach Harrys Namen mit soviel Abscheu aus, dass es diesem glatt die Tränen in die Augen trieb. Harry verspürte einen stechenden Schmerz in seiner Brust.

Schnell wandte sich Malfoy um und stürmte davon.

Schluchzend brach Harry auf dem Steinboden zusammen und schon rollten ihm die ersten, dicken Tränen über die Wangen.

**Flashback Ende**

Ja, an diesem Abend war alles vorbei gewesen. Es gab keine Hoffnung mehr für mich.

_Ich krieg dich nich aus meinem Kopf und dabei will ich doch_

_Und ich kämpf mich durch die Nacht_

_Bin unter Tränen wieder aufgewacht_

_Ich krieg dich nich aus meinem Kopf und dabei muss ich doch_

Und schon wieder, wie so oft, seit diesem Abend, rollen mir die Tränen nur so die Wangen runter. Es wundert mich, dass ich überhaupt noch weinen kann. Aber trotz allem kann ich nur mehr an dich denken, auch, wenn es noch so sehr schmerzt. Es geht einfach nicht anders.

_Alle meine Wünsche_

_Habe ich an dir verbraucht_

_Ich kann es selbst nich glauben_

_Denn nur ich hol mich da raus_

Wieso hast du mich abgelehnt? Wieso bricht du mir das Herz? Obwohl, ich habe kein Herz mehr, schon lange nicht mehr. Denn du hast es. Du hast es mir gestohlen und es schändlich benutzt, um mir zu schaden, um mich am Boden zu sehen. Gefällt es dir? Bist du nun zufrieden?

_Es fällt mir schwer das zu kapiern_

_Doch irgendwie wird es schon gehen_

_Alles würde sich verändern, wenn ich dich nich mehr wiederseh_

Ich versteh es einfach nicht. Wieso kann ich nicht einfach glücklich sein? Immer muss ich fröhlich sein und so tun, als hätte ich keine Sorgen. Ich bin ja schließlich „der Junge der lebt". Aber keiner sieht hinter dieser Maske den kleinen, traurigen Jungen, der an seinem Kummer zerbricht.

_Ich will weg von hier_

_Doch ich weiß egal wohin ich lauf_

_Das mit dir hört nich auf_

_Sag mir wann hört das auf_

Ich will dass es endlich aufhört. Dieser ewige Schmerz, an der Stelle, an der früher einmal mein Herz war. Ich will nicht mehr leben, ohne dich. Kann es auch nicht mehr. Nicht mehr lange. Nichts hat mehr einen Sinn, wenn du mich so verabscheust und mich ablehnst, in jeder Art und Weise.

_Und ich kämpf mich durch die Nacht_

_Hab keine Ahnung was du mit mir machst_

_Ich krieg dich nich aus meinem Kopf und dabei will ich doch_

Die Sonne ist bereits untergegangen. Lange sitze ich schon wieder hier und versinke in Selbstmitleid. Ich komme nicht dagegen an. Kann nichts dagegen tun.

_Und ich kämpf mich durch die Nacht_

_Bin unter Tränen wieder aufgewacht_

_Ich krieg dich nich aus meinem Kopf und dabei muss ich doch_

Ich muss dich vergessen. Es muss einfach gehen. Aber es ist wirklich hoffnungslos. So oft hab ich es schon versucht, nie hab ich es geschafft. Du bist ein Teil von mir, ob du willst, oder nicht. Es ist so! Dagegen kannst weder du, noch ich was machen. Und genau das ist es, was mich so fertig macht. Selbst ich kann nichts dagegen tun. Nur mehr eine Möglichkeit bleibt mir. Aber noch bin ich einfach zu feige dazu. Frag mich nicht wieso, ich weiß es nicht.

Joa...das war mal das erste Kapitel.Ürsprünglich war es nur eine oneshot und sollte es eigentlich auch bleiben, aber auf den Wunsch hin werd ich jetzt dran weiterschreiben.

Hoffe es gefällt.Lasst nen Kommi dakommis liebt

Bye bis zum nächsten Mal!

steff-chan


	2. Der Morgen danach

Alle dürfen weinen, ihre Gefühle zeigen,

nur du nicht.

Von dir wird stets erwartet, dass du stark bist,

aber wieso?

Wieso musst nur du immer stark sein und so tun, als ob nichts wäre?

Wieso du?

Du bist auch nur ein Mensch, mit Gefühlen, wie jeder andere auch!

Also zeig sie, und tu nicht das, was andere von dir wollen!  
Auch du darfst weinen,

den weinen ist kein Zeichen der Schwäche!

Als er am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, konnte er sich nur noch vage daran erinnern, wie er gestern Abends in sein Bett gekommen war. Doch eigentlich war es ihm sowieso egal.

Mühsam hievte er sich im Bett hoch und schälte sich auf dem Weg ins Bad, aus seinem Schlafanzug.

Im Bad angekommen, schlürfte er in die Dusche und wusch sich erst mal. Danach zog er sich an und machte sich fertig, packte seine Tasche usw.

Gerade wollte er die Tür zum Schlafsaal öffnen, als sie auch schon von Ron aufgestoßen wurde.

„Hey Kumpel! Da bist du ja! Haben uns schon gefragt, wo du wieder bleibst. Komm, wir wollen essen gehen, hab schon mächtig Hunger. Was hast du denn die ganze Zeit lang gemacht?", wollte er dann sogleich von Harry wissen.

Dieser aber hatte einen Entschluss gefasst. Er sah nicht ein, wieso er weiterhin den glücklichen, unbeschwerten Jungen-der-lebt spielen sollte, wenn es ihm eigentlich ziemlich dreckig ging.

Und da ihm Ron im Moment auch ziemlich nervte mit seiner ewigen Fragerei, fauchte er nur: „Wieso seid ihr dann nicht schon längst gegangen?" Und ließ seinen eigentlich besten Freund wie bestellt und nicht abgeholt, stehen.

Harry stürmte die Gänge entlang, runter zur großen Halle, um noch was vom Frühstück abzubekommen. Dabei stolperte er ein paar Mal und wäre einmal sogar beinahe hingefallen, konnte sich im letzen Moment aber noch abfangen. Nach diesem halsbrecherischem Sprint ließ er sich am Gryffindortisch auf einen Stuhl fallen und schaufelte sich gleich darauf Berge von Essen auf seinen Teller.

Er hatte - wann genau, das konnte er nicht sagen, ob nun heute Morgen, oder noch letzte Nacht, wobei er letzteres ausschloss – beschlossen, dass er _seinen_ Draco schon bekommen würde, denn ohne ihn war sein Leben nicht mehr lebenswert.

So ging er also an diesem Morgen mit neuem Eifer, an die Sache heran, was damit begann, dass er sich erst mal richtig den Bauch voll schlagen wollte. Gesagt, getan.

Hermine und Ron, die mittlerweile auch schon anwesend waren, glotzen ihn nur dumm an. Zwar hatten sie bemerkt, dass es Harry in letzter Zeit nicht sonderlich gut gegangen war, nur hatten sie es verdrängt und damit begründet, dass Voldemort wohl wieder mal etwas ganz besonders fieses planen würde.

Umso mehr staunten sie nun, als sie ihren besten Freund dasitzen sahen, sich haufenweise Essen auf den Teller schichtend und fröhlich mampfend.

„Waschn los?" , fragte er sie nun, nachdem er sich sicher 10 Minuten lang mit angeschaut hatte, wie die beiden ihn fassungslos anstarrten.

„Öhm...nichts ist...ist schon gut. Du musst ja wirklich Hunger haben heute, was?"

Hermine hatte sich als erstes wieder gefasst und bekam auf ihre Frage auch prompt die Antwort: „Klar, heute geht's mir eigentlich ziemlich gut. Was haben wir jetzt dann in der Ersten?"

Sofort kramte Mine ihren Stundenplan aus der Tasche und teilte ihnen mit, dass sie nun eine Doppelstunde Zaubertränke hatten.

Diese _tolle_ Nachricht rief bei Harry und Ron ein Stöhnen hervor, was nur einen tadelnden _kommt-schon-so-schlimm-ist-es-doch-nicht-wenn-ihr-euch-doch-nur-mal-damit-befassen-würdet-_Blick von Hermine zur Folge hatte.

Drüben am Slytherintisch saß ein Draco Malfoy, dem es, im Gegensatz zu Potter, nicht so gut zu gehen schien. Einem Außenstehenden wäre dies wohl nicht einmal aufgefallen, aber sein bester Freund, Blaise Zabini, merkte, dass mit ihm etwas nicht stimmte.

„Hey, Dray, was ist los?", wollte er deshalb auch gleich von seinem besten Freund wissen.

Dieser schreckte daraufhin aus seinen Gedanken hoch und antwortete nur mit einem knappen „Nichts."

Blaise zog demonstrativ eine Augenbraue hoch:

„Ach, wirklich? Sieht mir aber nicht nach Nichts´ aus. Komm, Drac, sag schon, was ist los! Ich merk doch, dass du irgendwas hast! Und wenn du es mir nicht sagst, dann kann ich dir auch nicht helfen."

„Es ist ja nett, dass du dich so sorgst, Zabini, aber wenn ich nun mal nichts habe, dann brauchst du mir logischerweise auch nicht zu helfen!", lautete die gezischte Antwort von Seiten Malfoys.

Blaise tat es mit einem Schulterzucken ab und wandte sich seinem Frühstück zu. Wenn Draco es ihm nicht sagen wollte, dann konnte er im Moment auch nichts daran ändern.

So musste er ihn eben beobachten und schauen, dass er es von selbst herausfinden würde. Und wenn nicht, na, dann müsste er sich eine gute Gelegenheit suchen, um ihm den Grund für seine Abwesenheit zu entlocken.

Was sicher schwer werden würde, da der Slytherin eine nahezu perfekte Maske trug und die Selbstbeherrschung in Person war, zumindest für alle anderen. Er aber - als sein bester Freund, seit Kindertagen - kannte seine Schwachstellen und würde sie, in diesem Falle, ausnahmsweise einmal nutzen. Nun schlich sich ein hinterhältiges Grinsen auf das Gesicht des Slytherins.

Draco aber hatte dies, zu seinem Leidwesen – wie er noch früh genug würde erfahren müssen - , nicht bemerkt und starrte nur so vor sich hin. Er dachte nach, über den gestrigen Abend.

Wäre er doch nie zu dem Treffen gekommen. War ja klar, dass Potter wieder nur Scheiße bauen würde. Er seufzte. Und das Schlimme daran war, der Kuss hatte ihm gefallen. Draco wusste schon lange, dass seine Zukunft nicht unbedingt Pansy – wie es seine Eltern gerne sehen würden - oder überhaupt eine Frau, beinhalten würde. Zumindest nicht als Partner.

Nur, was sollte er machen? Er war ein Malfoy, die waren einfach nicht schwul, so etwas schickte sich nicht für sie. Der Malfoyerbe würde Schande über die Familie bringen, würde er sich mit einem Jungen abgeben, noch dazu mit _ich-hab-den-Heldenkomplex-und-werde-die-Welt-vor-dem-bösen-Voldi-retten-_Potter. Und schon wieder seufzte er. Wieso war alles so schwer?

Am Abend zuvor hatte er Harry von sich weggestoßen, ihm eine gescheuert und er hatte den Schmerz in seinen Augen gesehen, war geflüchtet, hatte ihn vorher angeschrieen, was das denn solle. Hatte ihn sehr verletzt, so dachte er, so war er sich eigentlich ziemlich sicher, bis heute morgen. Da sah er ihn, als er die Halle betrat, schon am Gryffindortisch sitzen und mit seinen Freunden lachen. Es versetzte ihm einen Stich ins Herz, ihn da zu sehen, wie er mit dem Wiesel scherzte und mit dem Schlammblut lachte. Doch eigentlich war er nur eifersüchtig, eifersüchtig auf die beiden, weil sie ihm nahe sein konnten, ohne, dass jemand lästerte, ohne, dass sie Schande über ihre Familien brachten, ohne, dass sie sich verstecken mussten.

„...-co, HEY DRAY! Na, wieder da? Wo warst du nur wieder mit deinen Gedanken. Und mit dir ist doch etwas los. Aber egal jetzt. Komm, in fünf Minuten haben wir Zaubertränke bei Snape und du weißt doch wie er es hasst, wenn man zu spät kommt, selbst, wenn wir Slytherins sind!", riss ihn Blaise aus seinen Gedanken. Er erwiderte nichts, sondern erhob sich und schritt, einem Malfoy würdig, aus der Halle.

Zabini schaute noch einen Moment dumm aus der Wäsche, überwand sich dann aber und lief seinem Freund hinterher, bis er wieder gleichauf mit ihm war. So kamen sie dann auch vor dem Kerker an, vor welchem sich schon die Gryffindors und Slytherins gesammelt hatten, die schnatternd, den neusten Klatsch erzählend, auf Snape warteten.

Dieser ließ auch nicht lange auf sich warten und bog schon bald darauf in den Korridor. Urplötzlich herrschte Totenstille und alle warteten darauf, dass der Lehrer die Tür aufsperrte. Nach dem er dies getan hatte, strömten die Schüler sofort in den Klassenraum.

Als die Tür mit einem lauten Knall geschlossen wurde, setzte sich auch gerade der letzte Schüler und der Meister der Zaubertränke lief eiligen Schrittes nach vorne an den Pult.

„Nun, heute werden wir in Gruppen, von jeweils zwei Schülern, arbeiten. Ich werde die Aufteilung gleich noch verlesen. Also gut, beginnen wir:

Zabini – Finnigan

Granger – Parkinson

Longbottom – Goyle

Thomas – Weasley

Brown – Grabbe

Potter – Malfoy

Und nein, Mr. Malfoy, sie können nicht tauschen. So leid es mir auch tut, aber wenn ich Potter mit Longbottom oder so, zusammen tue, dann werden wir alle den morgigen Tag sicher nicht mehr erleben und DAS wollen wir doch nicht riskieren, oder? Aber da müssen sie durch. So, und nun fangen sie an. Die Anweisungen finden sie", ein Schlenker mit seinem Zauberstab, „wie immer an der Tafel! Und nun fangen sie endlich an!"

Tja...räusper das war dann wohl das nächste Kapitel. Würd mich freuen, wenn ihr nen Kommi da lasst und es euch auch gefallen hat gg Werd schaun, dass ich schnell das nächste fertig krieg...aba mal gucken --

byebye steff-chan


	3. Der Schlag

Ein Stöhnen war zu vernehmen, sowohl von Potter, als auch von Malfoy, und nur kurze Zeit darauf erhob sich der Goldjunge Dumbledores von seinem Platz, ganz hinten im Klassenzimmer, und schlurfte, eindeutig missmutig dreinblickend, nach vorne, in die erste Reihe, zu seiner Schulnemesis.

Während dieser Tat war die ganze Klasse wie zu Eis erstarrt und erst die ölige, aber durchaus dazu fähig, Eisen zu schneidende Stimme, ihres allseits gefürchteten Lehrers, holte sich wieder aus ihrer Starre.

„Da nun auch Mr. Potter sich entschlossen hat, sich zu bewegen, können wir nun endlich beginnen. Also los, wird's bald!"

Sofort liefen alle Schüler wie aufgescheuchte Hühner durch den Kerker, um auch schnell genug an die Zutaten zu kommen und somit schnellstmöglich mit dem Brauen des Trankes zu beginnen, um Snape nicht noch mehr zu verärgern.

Harry und Draco aber blieben sitzen, wo sie waren und rührten sich nicht vom Fleck. Keiner der beiden konnte, oder wollte, dem anderen in die Augen blicken, nur, um kurz darauf merken zu müssen, darin versunken zu sein, oder den Scherz in ihren Herzen noch verstärkt zu haben. Jedoch wusste keiner, dass in dem anderen gar zu gleiche Gefühle und Gedanken wüteten. Die Entscheidung, ob der Frage Antwort, wurde ihnen aber sogleich von dem Meister der Zaubertränke abgenommen, als sich eben dieser, vor ihnen aufbauend, räusperte.

„Gibt es irgendein Problem? Mr. Malfoy? Mr. Potter? Nein? Wie wäre es denn dann, wenn sie, statt Löcher in die Luft zu starren und sich gegenseitig anzuschweigen, mit dem Trank beginnen würden? Ich wäre ihnen wirklich zu tiefstem Dank verbunden."

Natürlich entging ihnen der Sarkasmus, der nur so vor sich hintriefte, nicht. Deshalb hielten sie es dann doch für besser, über die Geschehnisse der letzten Nacht vorläufig hinweg zu sehen, um mit der Bewältigung der Aufgabe zu beginnen.

„Potter, hol die Zutaten!", bestimmte Draco auch sogleich mit gebieterischer Stimme. Aber Harry sah gar nicht ein, wieso er sich immer herumkommandieren lassen sollte und konterte nur mit: „Hol dir deine dummen Backzutaten doch selber, Malfoy!"

Daraufhin funkelte der Millionenerbe den Retter der Zaubererwelt nur kurz böse an, enthielt sich aber dann doch, schlauerweise, jeglichen Kommentars und begab sich selbst zum Zutatenschrank, um sich seine 'Backzutaten' zu beschaffen.

Als er wieder an ihren Tisch zurückkam, hatte Harry bereits den Kessel aufgestellt und Feuer darunter gemacht.

„Wow, Potter, sag bloß, du hast es geschafft, Feuer zu machen. Ich staune immer wieder aufs Neue, aber denk nur nicht, dass das jetzt ein Kompliment war. Ach, vergiss es einfach, fangen wir an. Du wirst mir sowieso wieder meine Note versauen, aber man sollte das Beste daraus machen." Das alles ratterte der Slytherin in einem Affenzahn herunter, bevor er sich dem Tisch zuwandte und damit begann, die Zutaten Kleinzuschneiden.

„Jetzt mach aber mal halblang, Malfoy! Meinst du, mir gefällt das hier? Denkst du echt, es ist mein größter Wunsch, in Zaubertränke auch noch mit dir zusammenarbeiten zu müssen, wo mir Snape allein doch schon reicht? Ich wusste ja, dass es dir an Selbstbewusstsein sicher nicht mangelt, aber für so dumm hätte nicht mal ich dich gehalten und das soll schon mal was heißen! Und, als ob ich dir deine Note versauen könnte, du würdest ja nicht mal eine schlechte bekommen, wenn du nicht mal eine Probe abgeben würdest, also tu nicht so. Mir reicht es echt mit dir!"

Angesprochener aber schaute weiterhin auf seine Finger, die, mit Hilfe eines Messers, in Windeseile die verschiedensten Zutaten zerschnitten und zog, nach den Worten des schwarzhaarigen Gryffindors, nur demonstrativ, ganz malfoylike, eine Augenbraue hoch.

„War's das dann? Ja? Na, dann könntest du mir vielleicht die Güte erweisen, mir zu helfen, oder ist das wieder zu viel verlangt? Ach, wie konnte ich nur, Dumbledores Goldjunge ist sich ja für solche törichten Sachen, wie Tränke brauen, zu schade. Dass ich das aber auch immer wieder vergesse, wie dumm von mir.", spottete Draco nebenbei und schmiss eine Ladung gleichmäßig geschnittener, tote Raupen in die kochende Brühe des Kessels.

„Haha, sehr witzig, Malfoy. Wie sehr ich deinen Humor doch vermisst habe. Und wozu soll ich mich noch anstrengen? Ich krieg ja eh wieder die scheiß Note. Wenn ich gleich gar nichts mach, ist es dasselbe."

Daraufhin schwieg der Blondschopf. Auf so eine seltendumme Aussage musste er ja wohl nun wirklich nichts mehr erwidern, oder? Doch mit einem Blick auf den Gryffindor und dessen fragenden Blick, ob dem Ausbleiben eines Kommentars, stellte er schnell fest, dass es eben doch erwartet wurde und so antwortete er schlicht: „Weißt du, Potter, man kann es auch übertreiben. Du versuchst es ja nicht mal und lässt die Drecksarbeit, wie immer, lieber mich machen, während du derweilen dumm daher redest, wie schlecht du es doch hast."

Doch kaum hatte er das gesagt, spürte er schon eine geballte Faust in seinem Magen und mit einem gequältem Stöhnen wurde er gegen die nächste Wand geschleudert.

„Du solltest nicht so über etwas reden, dass du nicht verstehst, Frettchen.", kam es dann noch leise von Harry gezischt.

Mädchen kreischten hysterisch und eine, wie sollte es auch anders sein, eilte sofort zu ihrem: „Draciiiiiiii! Oh mein Gott, ist dir was passiert? Dummer Potter! Was-"

Doch jäh würde sie von einem, nicht minder wütenderem, Snape unterbrochen: „WAS FÄLLT IHNEN EIN, POTTER? Sind sie noch ganz bei Trost? Sie können doch nicht so einfach Mr. Malfoy schlagen, ohne Grund! 50 Punke von Gryffindor und zwei Wochen Nachsitzen! Seien sie froh, dass es nicht mehr ist! Und jetzt bringen sie ihn gefälligst in den Krankenflügel!"

Schon wollte sich Harry, der gar nicht erst zur Gegenwehr angesetzt hatte, sich auf den Weg zu Malfoy machen, um ihn in den Krankenflügel zu bringen, also erneut Snapes schneidende Stimmt die Luft durchschnitt: „Potter, sind sie so dumm, oder tun sie nur so. Nicht sie sollen ihn dort hinbringen, immerhin wollen wir ja, dass er lebendig dort ankommt. Miss Parkinson, schaffen sie Mr. Malfoy dorthin.", befahl er deshalb sogleich.

Nur Sekunden später stand Pansy auch schon auf den Beinen. „Ja, Sir!" Und nach diesen Worten hievte sie Draco in die Höhe und schleifte ihn, unter seinem Gewicht etwas zusammensinkend, hinter sich her, hinauf zum Krankenflügel.

Damit war die Stunde frühzeitig beendet worden und Harry hatte noch zu Snape gemusst, wegen dem Nachsitzen.

Als er auch dies, ohne weitere Schäden, überstanden hatte, begab er sich zum Mittagessen in die große Halle, wo bereits alle am Essen waren.

Vom Gryffindortisch aus sahen ihm schon Ron und Hermine entgegen, die ja schließlich wissen wollten, was genau jetzt noch passiert war.

Daher wurde er auch gleich belagert, als er sich eben gesetzt hatte. Er schaltete einfach auf Durchzug und beantwortete die Fragen seiner zwei besten Freunde nur knapp, während er sich Essen aufschichtete und dann kräftig zulangte.

Ein Blick zum Slytherintisch sagte ihm, dass sein selbsternannter Erzfeind wohl noch immer im Krankenflügel war und auch die Nervensäge Parkinson war noch nicht wieder zurück. Aber so fest hatte er doch auch wieder nicht zugeschlagen, dass er ihn damit hätte für längere Zeit ans Bett fesseln können, zumal Madam Pomfrey doch so etwas in Sekundenschnelle heilen konnte.

Langsam machte er sich dann doch Sorgen. Er wusste ja selbst nicht, was er sich dabei gedacht hatte. Aber wenn Draco auch auf allem herumtrampeln musste, wo er doch genau wusste, was Harry für ihn empfand. Es tat ihm jetzt schon leid, was er dem blonden Slytherin angetan hatte und er würde es sich nicht verzeihen können, wenn er etwas Ernstes hätte.

Aber diese Befürchtung wurde, zum Glück, auch gleich wieder zu Nichte gemacht, als sich die großen Flügeltüren der Halle öffneten und kein Geringerer als Draco Malfoy, mit seinem Anhängsel Pansy Parkinson, eintrat.

Sofort begannen wieder überall dieses nervtötende Getuschel, denn natürlich hatten sich die Ereignisse, welche sich im Zaubertrankunterricht des sechsten Jahrganges ereignet hatten, schnell herumgesprochen. /Man ist ja nicht umsonst in Hogwarts., stöhnte Harry gedanklich auf.

Der Prinz von Slytherin machte sich, dicht gefolgt von Pansy, auf zu seinem Haustisch, wo er auch schon von Blaise und einigen anderen Schülern, aus seinem Jahrgang oder _Freundeskreis_, sehnlichst erwartet wurde.

Angekommen, ließ sich besagter Prinz neben seinem besten Freund nieder, welcher ihm auch sogleich besorgte Blicke zuwarf. Malfoy aber ignorierte sie gekonnt und fing an zu Essen.

Dies alles wurde von einer Person, die sich zu der Zeit am Tisch der Gryffindors aufhielt, genaustens und mit schmerzvollem Blick, beobachtet. Der Junge- der- lebt, sah zwar, dass es seinem Draco anscheinend wieder gut ging, aber trotzdem machte er sich Vorwürfe, so ausgerastet zu sein. Und im Nachhinein konnte er nicht mal mehr genau sagen, wieso er so reagiert hatte. Gedanklich musste er leicht lächeln und Snape, wohl zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben, Recht geben, wenn dieser sagte, der Gryffindor könne sein Temperament nicht zügeln.

Hermine riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken, indem sie ihm mitteilte, sie hätten in wenigen Minuten Verwandlung. Diese Nachricht ließ den Retter der Zauberwelt erneut aufstöhnen und er machte sich einen mentalen Vermerk, sich in nächster Zeit mal schnell umzubringen. Sein Leben ging aber auch reichlich schief, in letzter Zeit. Wieder eine Stunde mit den heißgeliebten Slytherins.

Ähm tjag

Was in der Stunde mit den heißgeliebten Slyths so passieren wird und ob Harry seinem Dray näher kommt, oda ob er weiter Trübsal bläst, das kommt dann das nächste Mal. :)

Ich hoff es hat euch gefallen und lasst nen Kommi dagg, darüber freu ich mich immer. Und es motiviert XD

Bye Steffi


	4. Schmerzen der Sehnsucht

Mit einer Stimmung, die sich erneut – oder immer noch, je nachdem wie man es bezeichnen wollte – im Minusbereich befand, machte sich Dumbledores Goldjunge mit seinen zwei Freunden, Ron und Hermine, auf den Weg zum Verwandlungsklassenzimmer.

Auf dem Weg dorthin unterhielten sich Hermine und Ron über die kommende Stunde, wobei der Freund der jungen Hexe nicht wirklich wusste, wovon sein Schatz gerade sprach. Harry ging neben den beiden her, in Gedanken versunken und merkte daher auch nicht, wie seine langjährigen Freunde vor dem Klassenzimmer zum Stehen kamen.

Dies hatte auch gleich zur Folge, dass er in den Rotschopf hineinrannte. Da der Weasley so groß war, prallte der Schwarzhaarige an ihm ab und ging zu Boden.

„Wow, Harry. Pass auf. Wo warst du denn schon wieder mit deinen Gedanken?"

Gleich hielt Ron ihm seine Hand hin, um ihm aufzuhelfen. Dieser nahm diese dankend an und ließ sich von dem Größeren auf die Beine ziehen.

Nur kurze Zeit später bogen die Schüler Slytherins um die Ecke. Allen voran, wie sollte es anders sein, Draco Lucius Malfoy. An seinem Arm hing, wie immer, Pansy Parkinson, die sich mächtig was darauf einbildete und Wunder dachte, wer sie ist. Direkt hinter den zweien stampften Grabbe und Goyle, wie immer als Malfoys Leibwächter.

So standen sie also da, Slytherins gegenüber den Gryffindors und warteten darauf, dass Professor McGonagall kommen würde, um die Tür zu öffnen. Genannte Professorin ließ auch nicht lange auf sich warten und bald darauf war das Zimmer voll von schwatzenden Schülern, die aber sofort verstummten, als die Lehrerin zu ihrem Pult vor ging.

„Guten Tag, erst einmal, liebe Schüler. Heute wollen wir mit der Verwandlung eines Gegenstandes in etwas Lebendiges fortfahren. Wie ich euch letzte Stunde bereits erklärt habe, ist dies eine sehr komplexe Verwandlung und verlangt große Konzentration. Da es bis jetzt noch niemand geschafft hat, was mich auch gewundert hätte, holt ihr euch jetzt bitte, so wie letztens, alle einen Gegenstand aus der Kiste, auf meinem Pult und versucht, ihn in eine Schnecke zu verwandeln."

McGonagall klatschte in die Hände und schon erhoben sie sich alle geschwind, um sich einen Gegenstand aus der Kiste zu holen.

Auch Harry machte sich auf den Weg und als er davor stand, fiel ihm sofort eine kleine, unscheinbare Figur ins Auge. Es war ein Drache aus Stein, oder so einem ähnlichen Material, so genau konnte er es nicht erkennen. Der kleine, zerbrechlich wirkende Gegenstand hatte es ihm auf der Stelle angetan.

/Der ist ja hübsch. Erinnert mich an wen, hm, den werd ich nehmen., dachte Harry bei sich und griff auch schon nach dem Drachen. Doch anscheinend war er mit seinem Entschluss nicht allein, denn als er ihn gerade mit seiner Hand umschließen wollte, kam ihm eine feingliedrige, hellfarbige Hand in den Weg und umschloss ebenfalls den kleinen Gegenstand.

Bei dieser Berührung spürten beide, wie sie ein Schlag durchfuhr und sich eine wohlige Wärme in ihnen ausbreitete. Schon schnellten ihre Gesichter hoch und sie sahen sich wieder den verhängnisvollen Augen des jeweils anderen gegenüber. Sofort fuhren sie, wie vom Blitz getroffen, auseinander.

Fast im gleichen Moment spürten beide, wie die angenehme Wärme wieder verschwand. Der Blonde von den beiden ignorierte dies gekonnt, aber der Schwarzhaarige nahm es mit einem enttäuschten Seufzen wahr.

„Fass mich nicht an, Potter.", zischte Draco. „Das ist mein Gegenstand, ich hab ihn zuerst gesehen und ich brauch ihn! Du schaffst den Zauber doch eh nicht, also überlass ihn mir!"

„Tze, auch wenn es ein sehr schwerer Zauber ist, sogar ich schaff mal was. Malfoy, ich brauch das wirklich, _bitte_!", flehte Harry schon fast. Ihm war eben bewusst geworden, an wen ihn der kleine Drache erinnerte – Draco. Er wollte ihn unbedingt haben, denn er vertraute darauf, dass er den Zauber schaffen könne, wenn er es mit dieser Figur versuchte. Er wusste, dass es kindisch klang, aber er war sich ganz sicher.

Die Klasse, die schon interessiert dem 'Streitgespräch' gelauscht hatte, schaute nun doch etwas verdutzt aus der Wäsche. Seit wann bat Potter seinen Erzfeind um etwas. Ron stand der Mund schon sperrangelweit offen und auch Hermine war die Kinnlade auf den Boden geknallt. Aber sie waren bei weitem nicht die einzigen. Die ganze versammelte Mannschaft sah so aus.

Draco zog eine Augenbraue hoch und schaute Harry fest in die Augen, wobei er doch Probleme hatte, sich nicht von ihnen ablenken zu lassen. „Ach, denkst du also, Potter. Na da bin ich aber leider anderer Meinung, und deshalb-", er schnappte sich blitzschnell die zerbrechliche Figur, „-gehört sie mir. Ich brauch sie dringender als du. Ob du nun eine Rolle Klopapier, oder das hier nimmst, schaffen tust du es so oder so nicht, daher ist es egal."

Nach diesen Worten drehte er sich auf dem Absatz um und stolzierte zu seinem Platz zurück. Harry sah ihm entgeistert hinterher, während die Slytherins allesamt schon in gehässiges Gelächter ausgebrochen waren.

Er wusste nicht wieso, denn eigentlich war der kleine Drache ja nichts besonderes, aber es verletzte ihn, dass Draco ihm die Figur einfach unter der Nase weggenommen hatte und er wusste jetzt schon, dass er den Zauber nicht schaffen würde.

Betrübt dreinschauend schnappte er sich eine hässliche Vase aus der Kiste und schlurfte zu seinem Platz zurück, wo Ron und Hermine bereits versuchten, ihre Sachen in eine Schnecke zu verwandeln.

Resigniert seufzend ließ er sich neben seinem besten Freund nieder und zog seinen Zauberstab aus seinem Umhang. Schon begann er immer wieder die Worte zu murmeln, aber das einzige, was passierte, war, dass das alte, hässliche Ding in tausend Teile zerbrach.

/Argh, wieso immer ich! Das darf doch nicht wahr sein. Jetzt muss ich mir wahrscheinlich auch noch von der McGonagall anhören, dass ich ihre Lieblingsvase ruiniert hab oder so was in der Art. Echt klasse gemacht, Harry, sagte sich der Junge und seufzte mal wieder, wie schon so oft an diesem Tag.

Wie bereits von dem Goldjungen vorhergesagt, baute sich auch schon die Verwandlungslehrerin vor ihm auf und sah ihn mit strengem Blick an.

„Was denken sie, was sie da eben gemacht haben, Mr. Potter? Sie können doch nicht einfach Schuleigentum kaputt machen. Aber gut, ich werde ausnahmsweise darüber hinwegsehen. Dafür-", sie haute eine Gummiente vor ihm auf den Tisch, „-werden sie mir nun den Zauber demonstrieren!"

„Aber ich-", fing Harry an, wurde aber jäh von McGonagall unterbrochen. „Nichts da, Potter. Auch sie müssen diesen Zauber lernen. Also fangen sie schon an, so schlimm kann es gar nicht sein. Sogar Longbottom hat es geschafft." Daraufhin sah sie noch kurz entschuldigend zu Neville, bevor sie Harry wieder mit strengem Blick musterte.

Harry gab sich geschlagen, obwohl er genau wusste, dass es nicht klappen würde. Er richtete seinen Zauberstab auf die Gummiente und sah sich noch mal schnell um. Dabei trafen seine Augen auf Dracos und für einen Moment sah er durch dessen Maske hindurch. Er sah keinerlei Arroganz oder Hass in seinen Augen. Er drohte schon wieder in ihnen zu versinken, aber konnte sich im letztem Moment noch davon abhalten. Schnell wand er seinen Blick ab, spürte aber dennoch Dracos auf sich, was aber keineswegs ein unangenehmes Gefühl war.

Er fühlte sich immer noch verzweifelt, weil er sich sicher war, dass er versagen würde. Trotzdem sah er wieder auf die Gummiente, auf welche noch immer sein Stab gerichtet war und konzentrierte sich auf den Spruch.

Er sprach ihn und schloss die Augen, weil er lieber nicht McGonagalls Gesicht sehen wollte, wenn die Ente plötzlich platzte oder sonstiges. Aber es kam kein Knall und auch kein Gezeter seitens der Lehrerin und daher öffnete er langsam die Augen. Und was sah er da, eine kleine, schleimige Schnecke kroch fröhlich und unbeschwert seinen Tisch entlang.

„Na sehen sie, Mr Potter. Was war denn daran nun so schwer? 20 Punkte für Gryffindor, für den gelungenen Zauber.", sprach die Professorin und schritt wieder durch die Reihen, um zu sehen, ob es auch die anderen schafften.

Völlig entgeistert schaute Harry auf die Schnecke. Wie passte das denn nun wieder zusammen? Vorher hatte er es nicht einmal annähernd geschafft und jetzt? Jetzt kroch eine kleine Schnecke einfach so vor ihm rum und starrte ihn zeitweilend dumm an.

/Na geil, wie darf ich das nun wieder verstehen. Aber wieso hat mich Draco vorhin so angesehen. Komisch, na egal./

Die restliche Stunde verging schnell und auch der Rest des Tages verlief ziemlich ereignislos. Und ehe sich die Schüler versahen, war es Wochenende.

Früh am Morgen wachte Harry auf. Normal war er eher Langschläfer, doch heute wurde er früh wach und war ausgeruht. Daher beschloss er, duschen zu gehen und danach in den Gemeinschaftsraum, wo er eventuell gleich mit dem Aufsatz für Snape beginnen konnte. Woher sein plötzlicher Eifer kam, wusste er nicht, er wusste nur, dass er sich nicht konzentrieren konnte, wenn Ron und Hermine neben ihm stritten und dass er es sowieso machen musste, also wieso nicht jetzt?

Sein Gewissen um eine Entscheidung erleichtert, ging er ins Bad, wo er sich noch etwas träge entkleidete und dann unter die Dusche stieg. Er drehte das Wasser an, wobei er nicht bedacht hatte, dass es wahrscheinlich arschkalt war. Ein spitzer Schrei verließ seine Lippen. Quiekend stellte Harry das Wasser auf warm.

/Wow, scheiße, war das kalt. Na jetzt bin ich sicher wach., dachte er sarkastisch.

Der Duschstrahl hämmerte dröhnend auf seinen Körper ein und er versank wieder mal in seinen Gedanken, die sich, wie sollte es auch anders sein, um einen blondhaarigen Slytherin drehten.

Nach einer Weile, er hatte sich vorher noch die Haare und seinen Körper gewaschen, stieg er wieder aus der Dusche raus und griff sich ein Handtuch. Schon begann er, sich damit abzutrocknen. Als er auch diese Prozedur hinter sich gebracht hatte, schlüpfte er in seine Klamotten und machte sich schnell fertig.

Wieder im Schlafsaal angekommen, schnappte er sich schnell sein Zaubertränkebuch, Pergament, seine Feder und Tinte und lief die Treppen runter in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors. Der war zu dieser gottverdammten Zeit noch leer, nur das leise Knistern des Feuers im Kamin, war zu hören.

/Hm, so schön ruhig. Das fehlt einem richtig, bei dem Lärm, der hier jeden Tag gemacht wird. Endlich hab ich mal meine Ruhe. Vielleicht wird ja dann mein Aufsatz besser. Na ja, wohl kaum, aber was soll's, wenn ich nicht anfange, wird er sicher nichts./

Er seufzte und ließ sich in einen der Stühle sinken, legte seine Sachen vor sich auf den Tisch und schnappte sich sein Zaubertränkebuch, welches er dann auch gleich auf der entsprechenden Seite aufschlug. Sogleich begann er sich die Seiten zu dem Thema durchzulesen und sich Notizen dazu zu machen. Er saß schon eine Weile da und schrieb sich Sachen raus, als er dann endlich mit den zehn Seiten fertig war.

/Phu, das ist echt Folter, zum Glück ist Wochenende, das schafft doch sonst kein Schwein! Snape spinnt/

Nach diesen und noch ein paar anderen Gedanken, die nicht zu Snapes Gunsten ausgefallen waren, machte sich Harry wieder an seinen Aufsatz, mit dem er nun, da er den Text gelesen hatte, endlich anfangen konnte.

Zwei geschlagene Stunden später, ließ der Stolz Gryffindors seinen Kopf erschöpft auf den Tisch knallen. Endlich hatte er es geschafft. Er war fertig und das nicht nur mit dem Aufsatz.

Schön langsam hörte er auch schon die ersten Geräusche aus den Schlafsälen dringen. /Oh weh, jetzt wird's gleich vorbei sein mit meiner Ruhe. Ich glaub ich geh gleich zum Frühstück, hat ja eh keinen Sinn hier nur rumzusitzen., beschloss er und so räumte er schnell seine Sachen weg und kletterte daraufhin durch das Porträt.

Auf den Gängen war auch noch nichts los, nur in der großen Eingangshalle tummelten sich schon ein paar Frühaufsteher. Der Schwarzhaarige begab sich gleich in die große Halle, wo in zehn Minuten das Frühstück beginnen würde. Er ließ sich an seinem Haustisch nieder und wartete darauf, das sich die unzähligen Platten mit Wurst, Käse, Rührei, Brot, Semmeln und vielem mehr, füllten.

Kurz darauf wurde sein Wunsch erfüllt und die Tische ächzten unter dem Gewicht der Speisen. Keine Minute darauf stürmten auch schon Grabbe und Goyle in die Halle und stürzten sich auf das Essen. Harry konnte darüber nur den Kopf schütteln, hielt aber urplötzlich inne, als er sah, wer den beiden verfressenen Slytherins folgte. Kein anderer als Draco Malfoy schritt auf den Tisch der Slytherins zu und gesellte sich zu seinen Freunden.

Nun war für Harry nicht mehr ans Essen zu denken. Er beobachtete nur mehr Draco, wie er sich ein Brötchen mit Himbeermarmelade schmierte und hineinbiss. Als er damit fertig war, leckte er sich genüsslich die Marmelade von den Fingern, wobei Harry sofort wärmer wurde.

/Mist, scheiß Hormone. Das geht ja wohl nicht jetzt! Nicht hingucken, Harry, einfach nicht hingucken. Wa, nein! Nicht rot werden. GUCK WEG! Verdammt noch mal/

Doch das half alles nichts. Er wurde feuerrot im Gesicht, schaute aber trotz allem immer noch Draco zu. Dieser unterhielt sich gerade mit Blaise, der anscheinend gerade gekommen war, aber Harry hatte ihn in dieser schlimmen Phase eben nicht bemerkt.

„Dray, sagst du mir endlich, was mit dir los ist? Ich merk, dass was nicht stimmt." Wollte der Zabinispross mal wieder von seinem besten Freund wissen.

„Blaise, es ist wirklich nichts, glaubs mir doch endlich mal.", gab Draco genervt zur Antwort. Er musste aufpassen, sonst kam ihm Blaise noch auf die Schliche.

Harry derweil hatte sein Problem wieder einigermaßen unter Kontrolle und starrte jetzt wieder gebannt auf Draco. Da drehte sich plötzlich Zabini zu ihm hin und quittierte es mit einem Lächeln, als er merkte, wie der junge Gryffindor seinen Freund anstarrte. Augenblicklich glich Harry wieder einer überreifen Tomate.

/Daher weht also der Wind. Ob Drac deshalb so komisch ist? Aber Potter? Na ja, gut aussehen tut er ja schon, aber ich bleib da lieber bei meinen Schatzis, hehe. Na wollen mal sehen, was unser Eisbatzen sagt, wenn ich ihn damit konfrontier./

Ein hinterhältiges Grinsen zierte von einer Minute auf die andere Blaise's Gesicht und genau das behagte unserem Slytherinprinzen überhaupt nicht. „Was ist denn?" „Och, nichts, aber unser kleiner Goldjunge starrt dich die ganze Zeit an und zieht dich mit seinem Blick aus, hast du das denn noch nicht bemerkt?"

Patsch 

Diese Aussage traf den Malfoyspross wie eine Faust im Gesicht und er wurde sofort etwas rot um die Nase herum.

„Zabini, red nicht so einen Stuss. Nur weil Potter wieder in einer seiner Phasen ist, muss ich mich ihm noch lang nicht als Lustobjekt zur Verfügung stellen!" War die gezischte Antwort von Draco. Aber sein Herz raste und er wagte einen kurzen Blick zu besagtem Gryffindor. Und tatsächlich, er beobachtete ihn ununterbrochen, doch als sich ihre Augen trafen, lief Harry rot an und guckte schnell weg.

Der Samstag verlief für Harry und Draco gleichermaßen ruhig. Sie erledigten noch ein paar Hausaufgaben, wobei Harry es immer nach gewisser Zeit aufgab und es lieber am folgenden Tag, dem Sonntag, weiter probierte.

Auch dieser verging ereignislos, bis zum Abend. Das Abendessen war vorüber und Harry wollte vor dem großen Ansturm, am morgigen Tag, noch mal etwas Ruhe.

Deshalb begab er sich wieder auf den Turm. Er setzte sich vorne auf den kalten Stein, hinter ihm die gähnende Tiefe. Nur ganz unscharf konnte er den Boden unter sich erkennen. Aber es störte ihn im Moment nicht, er war schon oft hier gesessen und hatte nachgedacht.

Lange sah er in den Himmel hinauf, der sich immer mehr verdunkelte, als über ihn die Nacht hereinbrach. Er dachte über vieles nach. Über Draco und wie es nun weitergehen sollte. Draco schien ihn wirklich zu hassen. Aber was hatte er ihm denn getan? Der Malfoy war doch derjenige gewesen, der ihn von Anfang an verspottet und runter gemacht hatte. Er schüttelte heftig den Kopf, das war im Moment zu viel für sein Gehirn. Er beschoss, einfach in den Nachthimmel zu schauen, denn hier hatte er seine Ruhe.

Etwa zur gleichen Zeit lief ein aufgewühlter Slytherin durch die Gänge und fand keine Ruhe. Eben war er noch im Gemeinschaftsraum gesessen, aber ausgerechnet sein bester Freund hatte ihn immer wieder mit Potter genervt.

/Wah, Potter, wenn ich dich in die Finger kriege! Du machst mir auch nur Ärger. Dummer Potter, fluchte der Blonde gedanklich vor sich hin.

Seine Füße trugen ihn quer durch das ganze Schloss und bald stand er unter der Luke zum Turm. Und wie es die Füße so wollten, stieg er kurzerhand die Leiter hinauf und stieß leise die Luke auf. Er kroch durch das entstandene Loch und richtete sich auf. Pingelig wie er war, klopfte er sich noch den Staub vom Umhang und strich die Falten glatt. Als er seinen Kopf hob, erblickte er Harry, der einsam dasaß und gedankenversunken in den Himmel blickte.

Augenblicklich schlug sein Herz schneller. Erst wollte er wieder gehen, doch dann beschloss er, mit ihm zu reden. Was konnte schon groß passieren.

Harry hing wieder seinen Gedanken nach, so bekam er auch nicht mit, wie sich die Luke öffnete und jemand den Turm betrat.

„Harry?", riss ihn eine nur allzu bekannte Stimme aus seinen Gedanken.

/Draco, schoss es ihm durch den Kopf. Er erschrak sich heftig und zuckte zusammen.

Draco sah, dass Harry erschrack. Er wollte gerade auf ihn zugehen, als dieser das Gleichgewicht verlor und drohte, nach hinten in den tiefen Abgrund zu fallen.

/Harry, nein/

Schnell rannte er auf ihn zu.

Harry spürte nur mehr wie er den Halt verlor und nach hinten wegrutschte. Er schrie, schrie um Hilfe, doch keiner half ihm. Das letzte was er hörte, war Draco, der nach ihm rief.

„HAAARRY! NEIN!", schrie der Blonde, doch er kam zu spät. Der Gryffindor war bereits in das tiefe Dunkel gestürzt.

Schluchzend brach er am Boden zusammen.

Äh ja, hi Leute dück

Nich schlagen. Ich kann nix dafür, mein Hirn is schuld. Na ja, ich hoffe ihr verzeiht mir den Cliffy, so schlimm is er ja nich, hoff ich räusper

Ich hoff, ich bekomm trotzdem Kommis auf Knie fall bitte!

Dann geht's schneller weiter löl

Also, dann bis zum nächsten Mal

Eure Steffi


	5. Folgen der Sehnsucht

Harry hatte die Augen weit aufgerissen und fiel. Er fiel und fiel und fiel. Immer tiefer in die Dunkelheit, die ihn bereits völlig umgab. Er hatte seinen Mund noch immer zu einem stummen Schrei geöffnet, jedoch drang kein Laut über seine Lippen.

Oben am Turm konnte man nur mehr ein in sich zusammengesunkenes, vor unterdrücktem Schluchzen, zitterndes Bündel, aus schwarzem Stoff, erkennen. Keiner hätte auch nur im Traum daran gedacht, dass dieses Stückchen Elend der stolze Draco Malfoy sein könnte.

„Wieso, wieso? Wieso er?" Waren die einzigen Worte, die man von der leisen, heißeren, von Schluchzern unterbrochenen Stimme, vernehmen konnte.

/Harry. Wieso? Wieso? Das ist alles nicht wahr. Alles nur ein Traum. Gleich wach ich auf. Ich hätte ihn nie ansprechen dürfen. Wäre ich wieder gegangen, dann-/ Gedanken plagten den Blonden, während sich sein Herz zusammenzog. Nie hatte er es sich eingestanden, aber er liebte diesen dummen Potter.

/Oh wie ich dich doch hasse, Potter! Ich hasse, hasse, hasse dich! Ich hasse dich dafür, das du meine Freundschaft ausgeschlagen hast. Ich hasse dich dafür, dass du dich mit Weasley und Granger abgibst und sie immer bei dir sein dürfen. Ich hasse dich, weil ich dich nicht hassen kann, weil ich dich liebe./

„VERDAMMT NOCHMAL! ICH LIEBE DICH!", schrie er plötzlich in die Nacht hinaus.

„Dummer Trottel! Wieso jetzt! Hättest du nicht bei mir bleiben können?" Nun drang die Stimme des Malfoy wieder leise, kaum vernehmbar, durch die erdrückende Finsternis. Nur mehr das stetige Schluchzen und Wimmern war zu hören. Sturzbäche von Tränen liefen ihm die Wangen hinunter. Es wollte und wollte nicht aufhören. Die Tränen flossen und flossen. Ihnen war kein Einhalt zu gebieten.

Noch immer hatte Harry seine Augen fest geschlossen und wartete auf den unvermeidlichen Aufprall am Boden, der wohl oder übel, seinen Tod zur Folge haben würde. /Ironie des Schicksal./ Dachte er. Sogar in solch einer Situation hatte ihn sein Sarkasmus noch nicht verlassen. /Ich wünschte nur, ich hätte mich wenigstens noch mit Draco vertragen können./

Nach einiger Zeit wunderte es ihn dann doch etwas, dass er anscheinend immer noch durch die Luft fiel. Auch, wenn er wusste, dass der Turm sehr hoch war, so hätte er längst unten aufschlagen müssen. Vorsichtig öffnete er die Augen, schloss sie aber sogleich wieder, da ihn helles Licht blendete. Erneut versuchte er, sie zu öffnen, aber vergebens.Die Helligkeit ließ es nicht zu.

Noch immer flossen die Tränen und jeder seiner Versuche, sie aufzuhalten, scheiterte. „Verdammter Mist!" Doch seine Gedanken wurden unterbrochen, als er ein grelles Licht aus der Tiefe leuchten sah. Verwundert richtete er sich auf, lief auf das Geländer zu und beugte sich vornüber. Er sah hinab in die zuvor gähnende Leere, wo aber nun helles Licht zu sehen war.

„Hey, mach schon die Augen auf. Komm, noch ist ja nichts passiert. Tze, sei nicht so dramatisch, man kann es auch übertreiben. HEY!"

Langsam öffneten sich die Augen und man konnte in zwei erstaunt dreinblickende Smaragde schauen. Schnell richtete sich deren Besitzer auf und sah sich überrascht um. Wo war er?

„Na siehst du, geht doch! Ich dachte schon, du willst die Augen gar nicht mehr aufmachen. Man muss es ja nicht schlimmer machen, als es ist. Aber erst sollte ich mich mal vorstellen. Mein Name ist Laya und ich bin die Königin der Elfen."

Harry starrte die Frau aus großen, ungläubigen Augen an. Träumte er vielleicht, oder war er schon tot und nun verarschten sie ihn auch noch im Himmel...? Moment, wer sagte ihm denn, dass er in den Himmel kommen würde. Wer sagte ihm, dass das hier nicht sogar die Hölle war, wo sie ihn nun auch noch nach seinem Tod quälen würden.

Er stöhnte auf und fuhr sich mit der Hand durch die Haare. Das konnte ja noch was werden. Erst jetzt wurde er sich wieder der 'Königin' vor sich bewusst und erneut musterte er sie. Sie hatte hüftlanges, blaues Haar, feine Gesichtszüge, eine zierliche Figur und leicht gebräunte Haut, was, wie er wusste, für Elfen eigentlich nicht sehr üblich war. Aber das Auffälligste an ihr waren wohl ihre Augen. Sie stachen förmlich aus dem Gesicht hervor und waren grün.

Verwirrt schaute der Schwarzhaarige sie an. „Na, fertig mit mustern? Dann können wir, hoffe ich, nun endlich gescheit reden. Also, wie du ja vielleicht noch weißt, bist du unglücklicherweise vom Turm gefallen. Das ist an sich nicht sehr gut, aber wir konnten dir zum Glück noch helfen. Eigentlich dürfen wir uns nicht einmischen, aber in deinem Fall wurde eine Ausnahme gemacht. Wieso, das wirst du später noch erfahren.", plapperte sie munter drauf los.

„Äh, hallo? Moment. Noch mal langsam bitte. Heißt das, ich bin weder tot, noch werde ich in nächster Zeit sterben? Oder was ist hier eigentlich los? Und apropos hier, wo ist HIER? Sorry, aber im Moment blick ich nicht durch. Wieso wurde eine Ausnahme gemacht und wieso helfen sie normal nicht? Und-" Harry wurde jäh unterbrochen.

„Immer schön der Reihe nach. So viele Fragen auf einmal kann sich doch keiner merken. Also, als erstes, ja, du bist nicht tot und du wirst, so hoffe ich jedenfalls, in nächster Zeit auch nicht sterben. Und was hier los ist, nun, dazu wollte ich eigentlich gleich kommen. Wir sind gerade im Reich der Elfen und ich kann dir nicht sagen, wo es genau ist, falls das deine nächste Frage gewesen wäre. Und wenn du damit einverstanden bist, würde ich dir jetzt gerne einiges erzählen. Okay?"

Noch immer konnte man Unglauben in den Augen des Gryffindors sehen, aber auch Neugierde war deutlich herauszulesen.

„Gut, fangen sie einfach an. Ich hör zu und wenn ich danach noch was wissen will, werde ich fragen, einverstanden?"

Kurz leuchteten Layas Augen, scheinbar vor Vergnügen, auf, bevor sie wieder ernst wurde.

„Erstens, nenn mich bitte entweder Laya oder sag 'du', ich mag es nicht mit 'sie' angesprochen zu werden, da fühle ich mich so alt." Sie verzog demonstrativ das Gesicht.

„Außerdem muss ich mir das jeden Tag eh schon zur Genüge anhören, daher bleib doch bitte bei 'du'. So, zweitens, ich muss dir nun etwas wichtiges erzählen. Ich denke, es wird dich schocken, aber irgendwann musst du die Wahrheit erfahren. Auch für mich ist das nicht leicht und daher bitte ich dich, mich nicht zu unterbrechen." Darauf nickte Harry nur kurz und sah sie weiterhin gespannt an.

„Also, alles begann zwar schon viel früher, aber ich denke, der für dich wichtigste Teil begann wohl vor ungefähr 16 Jahren. Genauer gesagt, an deinem Geburtstag. Schau nicht so ungläubig, ich weiß, du hasst es im Mittelpunkt zu stehen, oder etwas besonders zu sein, aber darum kommst du anscheinend nicht herum. Jedenfalls, worauf ich hinaus will, ist, dass Lily und James Potter nicht deine richtigen Eltern sind. Deine-"

„WAS? So ein Mist, klar sind sie meine Eltern! Weißt du überhaupt, wie ähnlich ich ihnen bin? Was wollt ihr eigentlich immer alle?" Sein Versprechen, sie nicht zu unterbrechen, hatte der Junge vollkommen vergessen. Was fiel der Elfe auch ein, einfach zu behaupten, seine Eltern wären nicht seine Eltern.

Diese hatte alledem ruhig zugesehen, sie verstand den Jungen und außerdem hatte sie gewusst, dass er sich aufregen würde.

„Ja, auch wenn du es nicht glauben willst, es ist so, Harry. Deine richtigen Eltern sind, nun ja, ich weiß nicht, ob du begeistert sein wirst, aber dein Vater ist Tom Riddle und-" Wieder wurde sie unterbrochen. Sie nahm sich vor, den Versprechen des Jungen zukünftig nicht mehr so viel Glauben zu schenken, wäre ja auch zu schön gewesen. Sie seufzte.

„WAAS? SPINNST DU JETZT VÖLLIG? TOM RIDDLE VERSUCHT MICH UMZUBRINGEN, SEIT ICH EIN JAHR WAR!" Harry war feuerrot im Gesicht und funkelte Laya böse an. Was dachte sich diese Frau, einfach so etwas zu behaupten! Erst das mit den Potters und jetzt auch noch DAS? Nein, wirklich nicht.

„Aber Harry, es ist so. Und ich würde mich nun wirklich freuen, wenn du mich ausreden lassen würdest. Für mich ist das alles sehr schwer. BITTE!" Harry sah den flehenden Blick in ihren Augen und erkannte, dass sie es ernst meinte und auch, dass sie die Wahrheit sprach. Er seufzte und nickte dann aber.

„Danke. Wie gesagt, Tom Riddle ist dein Vater, aber er weiß es nicht. Er denkt, sein Sohn ist bei der Geburt gestorben, genau wie seine Partnerin. Aber dem ist nicht so. Weißt du, Harry, sein Sohn erfreut sich genauso der Gesundheit, wie Toms Freundin." Sie lächelte ihn warm an. Der Schwarzhaarige wusste nicht, woher er diese plötzliche Sicherheit nahm, aber er war sich sicher, dass diese wunderschöne Frau vor ihm seine Mutter war.

„Mum?", flüsterte er leise. Erneut blitzen die Augen der Elfe auf und mit einem strahlenden Lächeln nickte sie leicht. Das brachte das Fass zum überlaufen und Harry schmiss sich Laya in die Arme. Seine Augen brannten und kurze Zeit später rannen ihm die Tränen haufenweise die Wangen hinunter.

Beruhigend strich sie ihm über den Rücken und flüsterte ihm leise ins Ohr. Sie freute sich so sehr, dass er es verstanden hatte. Sie wusste nicht, ob sie es geschafft hätte, es ihm zu sagen. Zu verletzt hatte er schon ausgesehen, als er erfuhr, wer sein Vater war. Das Zittern ihres Sohnes ließ nach und sanft drückte sie ihn von sich, damit sie ihm in die Augen schauen konnte. Feuchte, glasige, grüne Augen sahen sie offen an – ihre Augen.

„Na, geht's wieder? Sorry, dass muss wirklich hart für dich sein. Aber du musstest es erfahren. Und es tut mir unendlich leid, dass du es jetzt erst erfährst, aber es hat seine Gründe, bitte lass mich erklären." Wartend blickte sie in das Gesicht Harrys. Dieser nickte zaghaft und sie atmete beruhigt aus. Ein kleiner Teil von ihr hatte fest daran geglaubt, dass er sie von sich stoßen würde, sie verachten würde, weil sie ihn allein gelassen hatte, sie nicht erklären lassen würde. Aber alles war bis jetzt gut gegangen. Darüber war sie unheimlich froh.

„Damals, bei deiner Geburt, wurde mir gesagt, du seiest tot. Ich war so traurig. Ich hatte mir schon immer ein Kind gewünscht und nun sollte es einfach tot sein, ohne, dass ich es je in Händen gehalten hätte, oder es hätte aufwachsen sehen können. Nichts. Ich war so traurig, dass ich einfach aus dem Krankenhaus abhaute. Deinem Vater erzählten sie, dass wir beide gestorben wären. Daraufhin war er unglaublich wütend. Es war ein Muggelkrankenhaus, vielleicht verstehst du nun seinen Hass auf sie. Er war fest davon überzeugt, dass dies alles nicht passiert wäre, wären wir wo anders hingegangen.

Jedenfalls hat zur gleichen Zeit wie ich noch eine Frau entbunden, Lily Potter. Ihr Sohn ist bei der Geburt wirklich gestorben. Dumbledore hat die Muggel irgendwie dazu gebracht, die Kinder zu tauschen, so dass die Potters doch einen Sohn hatten. Tom war sauer auf die Potters, da deren Kind lebte und er seine Familie von einer Sekunde auf die andere verloren hatte. Sein Hass wurde immer mehr und so griff er circa ein Jahr später Lily und James an - und dich. Er wollte euch alle töten, so eine Wut hatte er. Aber du kennst ja die Geschichte, als er dich töten wollte, konnte er es nicht. Aus dem einfachen Grund, dass Elfen und auch einige andere magische Wesen, einen Familienschutz besitzen, der dies verhindert.

Stattdessen fiel der Fluch auf ihn zurück und den Rest kennst du ja wohl zur Genüge. Nun, dass du noch lebst, habe ich erst erfahren, als du vom Turm gefallen bist. Ich habe es gespürt, ich wollte mein Kind nicht noch einmal verlieren und hab dich kurzerhand einfach hergeholt. Eigentlich dürfte ich das nicht, aber ich denke, jeder wird es mir verzeihen, wenn ich ihnen ihren tot geglaubten Prinzen vorstelle." Nun musste sie lächeln und Harry konnte nicht anders, als es ebenfalls zu tun.

„Äh, ja. Nun, das ist ziemlich viel auf einmal. Aber, auch, wenn es mich selbst überrascht, ich glaube dir. Nur eins verstehe ich nicht, wie konntest du mich einfach herholen? Und wieso hat Dumbledore mir nie etwas gesagt, er wusste es doch anscheinend. Und wieso sehe ich aus wie James Potter, wenn ich doch dein und Tom Riddles Sohn bin. Das einzige, was ich mit dir gleich habe, sind die Augen, aber auch Lily hatte grüne Augen."

Ihr Sohn sah Laya aus großen Augen fragend an und sie konnte einfach nicht anders, als ihn mal richtig zu knuddeln und zu lachen. Daraufhin sah Harry sie verständnislos an, war er doch eben sehr verwirrt und verstand nicht, was denn nun so lustig an seiner Frage gewesen sein sollte. Daher strafte er seine Mutter mit einem bösen Blick. Diese musste nur noch mehr lachen und versuchte aber, nachdem sie einen Blick auf ihren schmollenden Sohn geworfen hatte, sich wieder zu beruhigen.

„Tut mir leid, aber den Blick hast du schon genauso gut drauf wie dein Dad. Das war der entgültige Beweis, du kannst nur sein Sohn sein." Nach diesen Worten versetzte Harry ihr einen leichten Knuff in die Seite und sah sie nur wieder beleidigt an. „Hey, Kleiner, das war doch nicht böse gemeint. Und dein Dad ist auch nicht der, für den ihn dieser dumme, senile Kautz immer hingestellt hat."

So, da wäre mal wieder ein neues Chap. Ich weiß, es is nich so lang wie das Letzte und die Handlung hat sich sehr geändert...aba seht es mal positiv, ihr werdet mit mir imma wieda ne Überraschung erleben -- lol Na ja, die Haupthandlung der FF wird natürlich nich vernachlässigt, sprich Harry und Draco, aba zunächst wolln wir Harry erst mal a bissi Freude gönnen, wa?g

Hoffe es gfällt euch!

Steffi


	6. Wo ist Harry?

Draco blickte noch immer über den Rand des Turmes, aber nun war das einzige, was er sehen konnte, wieder pechschwarze Dunkelheit. Erst jetzt wurde ihm richtig bewusst, was eben passiert war.

Harry war vom Turm gefallen!

Wie vom Blitz getroffen, rannte er los. Er wusste nicht genau, wohin er wollte, aber eins wusste er sicher, er musste jemanden holen, damit er Harry half, falls man ihm noch helfen konnte.

Er stürmte die Gänge entlang, im Moment war es ihm einfach scheißegal ob Filch ihn erwischte, oder nicht.

Als er um die nächste Ecke bog, krachte er geradewegs in Snape hinein.

/Na wenigstens Onkel Sev und nicht die McGonagall oder sonst ein Depp./

„Draco, was-"

Wollte Snape ansetzten, aber er wurde sofort von seinem Patenkind unterbrochen.

„Onkel Sev, bitte, du musst so schnell wie möglich Hilfe holen, oder selber helfen, oder, ich weiß es nicht, Ha- äh, Potter, er ist vom Turm gefallen. SCHNELL!"

Snape sah ihn nur verstört an und fragte sich, ob der Blonde noch ganz dicht war.

„Immer langsam. Wie meinst du das, vom Turm gefallen? Und was, bitte, sollte er dort überhaupt zu suchen haben. Wenn ich den erwische, dann können sie sich den Hauspokal für dieses Jahr abschminken. Den hex ich bis in den nächsten Monat. Er kann doch-"

„SEV! Du wirst ihn bald nirgends mehr hinhexen können, weil er dann Matsch ist. ES IST MEIN ERNST! Potter ist da runter gefallen und wenn wir ihm nicht gleich helfen, dann seh ich schwarz für ihn."

Zum Ende seiner Worte hin, hatte Draco angefangen zu zittern.

„Bitte, Sev! Wir müssen Harry helfen."

Nun war es ihm auch schon egal, dass er ihn beim Vornamen genannt hatte, war es doch viel wichtiger, dem Gryffindor zu helfen.

Severus erkannte nun doch noch den Ernst der Lage, denn es passierte selten, um nicht zu sagen, nie, dass sein Patenkind so verzweifelt und verwirrt war.

Er realisierte, was er eben überhaupt erfahren hatte. Potter, POTTER, war vom Turm gestürzt und jetzt, wenn sie Pech hatten, tot.

Nein, daran wollte er gar nicht denken. Es würde eine Massenpanik geben und weiterhelfen würde es auch keinem.

oOoOoOo

„Crucio."

Der Körper vor ihm, begann sich unter dem Fluch zu winden, auch erfüllten Schreie die ganze Halle.

Seinen Blick ausdruckslos auf die Person gerichtet, wartete er erst, bis er nach einer Ewigkeit - so kam es dem Opfer jedenfalls vor - den Zauber wieder aufhob.

„Das war die gerechte Strafe, dafür dass du ihn immer noch nicht gefunden hast. Ihr seid zu nichts nütze! Also, hat jemand anderes etwas herausgefunden?"

Ein Schaudern ging durch die Reihen. Keiner traute sich, etwas zu sagen, hatten sie doch deutlich ein 'Und wehe wenn nicht.' herausgehört.

Langsam schritt ein Mann vor den Lord, verbeugte sich und sagte dann.

„Mein Lord, keiner konnte etwas herausfinden. Der Junge ist so gut geschützt, man kann absolut keine Spur von ihm finden, solange er sich in Hogwarts befindet. Es tut mir leid, aber so ist es nun mal."

Der Mann verbeugte sich erneut, nur um danach wieder auf seinen vorherigen Platz, unter den andren Todessern, zurückzukehren.

„Danke, Lucius. Auch wenn es wahrlich nicht das war, was ich hören wollte, aber da kann man wohl nichts machen. Ihr könnt nun gehen. Versucht trotzdem weiterhin, etwas herauszufinden."

Alle verbeugten sich noch einmal vor ihrem Meister, bevor sie unter vielen 'Plopps' verschwanden.

Einzig Lucius Malfoy blieb zurück.

Voldemort und der Blonde verließen die Halle und setzten sich in ein gemütliches Zimmer, in dessen Kamin fröhlich ein Feuer vor sich hin brannte und Wärme spendete.

„Tom, sei mir nicht böse, aber ich denke, sogar wenn du den Jungen bekommen würdest, er würde das alles nicht verstehen. Er ist zu sehr auf Dumbledore fixiert, als dass er dir überhaupt nur zuhören, geschweige denn, auf unsere Seite wechseln würde."

Der Lord seufzte. Sein Freund hatte ja recht.

„Ja, Luc, das weiß ich selbst auch, aber was soll ich denn machen? Ich hab nun eingesehen, dass er nichts für das kann, was passiert ist und will ihm eben erklären, wieso ich ihn umbringen wollte und das alles."

„Wieso wolltest du ihn denn nun eigentlich umbringen? Er hat dir nichts getan, gut, jetzt willst du nur mit ihm reden, aber wieso wolltest du ihn früher tot sehen? Er war ein Jahr, Tom, EIN JAHR! Ich verstehe dich da echt nicht."

Voldemort sah nun sehr traurig aus, sein sonst so klarer, roter Blick war getrübt, als er an die Ereignisse von damals zurückdachte.

Lucius sah das und legte einen Arm um den anderen.

Tom sah seinen Freund dankend an und begann zu erzählen:

„Erinnerst du dich noch an Laya?"

Ein Nicken brachte ihn dazu, fortzufahren.

„Ja, nun, sie war schwanger und- und wir sind in ein Muggelkrankenhaus, sie- s- sie ist damals bei der Geburt gestorben. Aber das reicht noch nicht, auch unser Kind ist gestorben.

Als ich das erfuhr, bekam ich so eine Wut auf die Muggel. Ich war fest davon überzeugt, dass sie daran Schuld hatten und ein anderes Paar, die Potters, hatten einen Sohn bekommen an diesem Tag. Ich hasste sie dafür, dass ihr Kind lebte und ich alles verloren hatte. Deshalb wollte ich mich an ihnen rächen.

Ich weiß heute, dass es kein Grund ist, aber du weißt nicht, wie es mir damals ging. Einfach schrecklich. Alle, die ich geliebt habe, sind gestorben. Es ist ein furchtbares Gefühl."

Keiner hätte sich wahrscheinlich vorstellen können, dass der große Voldemort jemals weinen würde, aber genau dies tat er gerade.

Lucius war entsetzt, über das gerade Erfahrene.

/Oh Gott, kein Wunder, dass er eine solche Wut auf die Muggel hat. Wenn ich mir vorstelle, Draco und Cissa, NEIN! Das hätte ich nicht ausgehalten./

oOoOoOo

Sie rannten die Gänge entlang, nach draußen aufs Gelände.

Schnell machten sie sich auf zu der Stelle, genau unter dem Turm.

Als sie dort ankamen, sahen sie jedoch nichts. Kein Potter, kein Matsch, kein gar nichts.

Aber er MUSSTE hier irgendwo sein! Er musste, er konnte ja nicht noch immer durch die Luft fallen. Schon längst hätte er unten aufschlagen müssen.

Aber er war nicht da, er war weg, spurlos verschwunden.

Draco wusste nicht, was ihm mehr schmerzte, der Gedanke, dass Harry tot war, oder, dass keiner wusste, was mit ihm passiert war.

Er war einfach weg!

Abwesend sah er auf das Fleckchen Boden, wo eigentlich Harry hätte liegen müssen.

Immer wieder murmelte er etwas wie 'Kann nicht sein.' oder 'Alles nicht wahr.' vor sich hin.

Verzweifelt ließ er sich auf die Knie fallen.

oOoOoOo

„Wie meinst du das? Wie ist er denn so? Erzähl mir was von ihm!"

Nachdem er den ersten Schock überwunden hatte, war er plötzlich ganz scharf darauf, mehr über seinen Vater zu erfahren.

Erwartungsvoll sah er seine Mutter aus offenen, intensiv leuchtenden, grünen Augen an.

Diese konnte bei diesem Anblick nur schmunzeln und dachte kurz daran, ihrem Sohn von seinem Vater vorzuschwärmen, entschloss sich aber dann dazu, dass er sich selbst ein Bild von Tom machen sollte.

„Hm, weißt du, ich will nicht zu viel verraten, auch wenn du es ohne Zweifel verdient hast, endlich 'glücklich' zu sein.

Aber wir werden ihn eh aufsuchen, also bild dir doch dann einfach eine eigene Meinung. Ich bin mir aber ziemlich sicher, dass du ihn lieben wirst, das muss man einfach, vielleicht kannst du es im Moment noch nicht nachvollziehen, aber du wirst schon noch merken, was ich meine. (na, das hoffen wir doch!)

Seine Augen sind so..."

Harry betrachtete Laya belustigt.

Kam sie doch tatsächlich ins Schwärmen, wer hätte das gedacht.

Seine Mutter merkte gar nicht, wie es ihn vor unterdrücktem Lachen schon schüttelte.

„Und wenn er lächelt, hach, einfach zauberhaft, gehört fast verboten...Äh, Harry? Was ist los?"

Verwirrt sah sie ihn an.

Er hatte sich nicht mehr zurückhalten können und lachte nun schallend.

Als er sich nach einiger Zeit wieder beruhigt hatte, lag er keuchend auf dem Bett und hatte seinen Mund immer noch zu einem Grinsen verzogen.

„Was?"

Seine Mutter sah ihn zweifelnd an, als wolle sie ihn jeden Moment ernsthaft ins Mungo einliefern.

„D- du, du hättest dich hören müssen. Einfach geil! Du musst Tom wirklich sehr lieben, wenn du so ins Schwärmen kommst, echt, ich konnte einfach nicht anders, 'tschuldigung."

Nun musste auch Laya lachen.

„Ach so, und ich hab mir schon ernsthaft Sorgen um dich gemacht. Ja, ich liebe ihn mehr als mein Leben, alles würd ich für ihn tun... Ich kann immer noch nicht wirklich verstehen, wieso ich damals abgehauen bin, ich hatte einfach Angst, dass er mich nicht mehr liebt."

„Aber wieso das denn?"

„Wegen dir. Ich dachte, er liebt mich nicht mehr, weil ich dran Schuld bin, dass du 'tot' bist. Zumindest hab ich mir das damals eingebildet, heute weiß ich es besser. Aber nun kann ich auch das Geschehene nicht mehr einfach rückgängig machen. Daher bin ich auch bis jetzt noch nicht zu ihm zurück, oder hab ihm gesagt, dass ich noch lebe."

Harry sah sie aus großen Augen an.

Und er dachte immer, er hätte Probleme.

Aber die seiner Eltern waren ja auch nicht ohne, das musste er sich eingestehen.

Und eins war klar, er wollte sie auf alle Fälle wieder zusammen sehen.

Er hatte sofort gemerkt, dass seine Mutter Tom über alles liebte und sehr unter der 'Trennung´ litt.

oOoOoOo

Überrascht sah Severus auf seinen Patensohn hinab.

Was lief hier?

Im Moment kam er sich einfach nur unheimlich dumm vor.

Hatte er etwas Wichtiges verpasst?

Wieso war Draco so verzweifelt, es war nur Potter...

Ok, wenn ihm wirklich was passieren würde, würde sicher keiner sagen, es ist doch nur Potter, da gab es keine Zweifel, aber trotzdem.

„Äh, Draco? Was ist los? Und wo ist denn nun Potter! Ich hatte erwartet, ihn hier vom Boden kratzen zu müssen und nun? Nichts, nur schönes, grünes Gras, also?"

Wartend blickte er den Blonden an, dem man deutlich ansah, dass er versuchte sich aufzuraffen.

Er schniefte noch einmal, bevor er anfing zu erzählen.

„Ich bin auf den Astronomieturm, wieso, dass weiß ich selbst nicht mehr so genau. Mich hat's einfach dahin gezogen. Jedenfalls war da Potter. Und als ich ihn ansprach ist er so erschrocken, dass er rückwärts den Turm runtergefallen ist. Dann war noch ein helles Licht und weg war er..."

An der Stelle brach der Malfoyerbe ab.

Er hatte weder gesagt, wie sehr ihn das traf, noch, dass er sich Sorgen machte, Harry vielleicht nie wieder zu sehen, oder dass er keinen Bock hatte, das alles immer und immer wieder erzählen zu müssen.

Aber er sagte nichts dazu. Solange sie ihm halfen Harry wieder gesund und munter zu finden, war ihm alles recht.

oOoOoOo

„Na, Kleiner, wann willst du deinem Dad denn einen 'Besuch' abstatten? Also, mir ist alles recht, solang es nur bald ist."

Glücklich lächelte Laya ihn an.

„Äh, ja, das müssen wir ja auch noch hinter uns bringen. Hm, wie wärs mit gar nicht?"

Harry versuchte, sich aus der Situation zu retten.

Ein schiefes, missglücktes Grinsen zierte sein Gesicht.

„Nein, nein, mein Lieber. So nicht, nicht mit mir! Wir werden da schön hingehen. Und wenn du so scharf drauf bist, dann eben gleich!"

Erschrocken sah Harry sie an.

Das war doch wohl nicht ihr Ernst!

Jetzte? Sofort? Auf der Stelle?

Ohne, dass er sich vorher seelisch darauf vorbereiten konnte?

Immerhin trat man nicht jeden Tag seinem Vater gegenüber, der einen tot sehen wollte.

„Nicht gleich, bitte. Wieso denn überhaupt so schnell?"

„Darum! Und doch, wir gehen jetzt! Wenn wir schon grad mal Zeit haben, wieso nicht jetzt?

Komm schon, wovor hast du Angst? Er wird dir nicht den Kopf abreißen Ich bin mir sogarganz sicher, dass er so entsetzt darüber sein wird, dass er sein eigenes Kind jahrelang gejagt hat, dass er alles für dich tun wird.

Aber das würde er sowieso...

Sicherlich hat er ein sehr schlechtes Gewissen danach. Außerdem will ich wider zu ihm und zwar JETZT!"

Harry sah seine Mum an, was er in letzter Zeit echt oft machte.

Was war denn das?

Seine Mutter verhielt sich ja fast wie ein trotziges Kleinkind.

Bei dem Gedanken musste er mal wieder schmunzeln.

Aber wie gut konnte er sie verstehen, ging es ihm doch mit Draco nicht viel besser.

Plötzlich machte es 'Klick' und in seinem Hirn rastete es ein.

„Draco!", stieß er geschockt aus.

Den hatte er doch glatt vergessen. Wie musste er sich denn nun fühlen..?

Er war vom Turm gestürzt und unten nicht wieder aufgetaucht.

Die mussten sich sonst was denken, was mit ihm passierte!

Na toll, wieso immer er!

Er seufzte resigniert auf.

Seine Mutter beobachtete das Minenspiel ihres Sohnes vergnügt.

Sie konnte sich so in etwa denken, was in seinem Kopf vorging.

Ja, ja, Liebe war schon was schönes, sie musste es schließlich wissen.

Sie ließ ihm noch ein wenig Zeit zum Grübeln, dann:

„Also, was ist nun. Lass uns gehen. Je früher wir gehen, desto schneller hast du es hinter dir. Auf, auf!"

„Aber, Mum, ich will nicht, noch nicht jetzt gleich!"

Harry protestierte. Er wollte einfach noch nicht gleich zu seinem Vater, wieso verstand die Königin ihn nicht?

„Nix da! Los jetzt. Du bist schlimmer als Tom. Der drückt sich auch immer vor allem!"

Ein letztes Mal sah der Gryffindor Laya an, bevor er sich ergab und vom Bett aufstand.

„Na, geht doch, wieso nicht gleich so?"

Harry lächelte gezwungen und stellte sich neben seine Mutter.

Diese Lächelte ihm noch einmal lieb und aufmunternd zu und legte dann eine Hand auf seine Schulter.

Mit einem leisen 'Plopp' waren sie verschwunden.

Harry spürte ein leichtes Ziehen an seinem Bauchnabel, ähnlich dem bei der Reise mit Portschlüsseln.

Oh, wie er diese Teile doch hasste.

Seit dem Trimagischen Turnier hasste er sie schon, scheiß Dinger!

oOoOoOo

So, das wars mal wieder. Eigentlich wollte ich noch das mit Tom schreiben etc, aber das kommt dann doch lieber in das nexte Chap

Sry, dass es so ewig gedauert hat. Erst war ich im Urlaub 2 Wochen und danach hatte ich nicht wirklich eine Idee, was ich schreiben sollte, daher geht es leider jetzt erst weiter drop

ich hoffe ihr, lest es trotzdem immer noch und lasst wie immer nen kurzen Kommi da

bye, Steffi

Und nun noch mein kurzer Senf!

Du hast ja gesehen, ich hab meine Kommentare in blau dazu geschmiert!

Was mir aufgefallen ist:

Du benutzt zu wenige Satzzeichen. Kannst ruhig mal mehr ? und : ... oder – reinbringen!

Fragezeichen und Ausrufezeichen können helfen Gefühle auszudrücken oder den Tonfall...

So, und schon bin ich wieder weg!

P.S. mach bloß schnell weiter, jetzt wird's richtig interessant!


End file.
